Update 53
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 53 - Magnetic Storm 14 December 2015 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, Game Update 53 "Magnetic Storm" has been released on Monday, Dec. 14th at 17:30 CET / 11:30 AM EST. This release features a new tutorial and focuses on comprehensive balancing adjustments. Additionally the winter event “Typhon’s Revenge“ will commence soon after and will run until Wednesday, January 13th. On top of that we want to highlight that the Erlang 18 update reduced the CPU load continuously by 60%. As we have to deal with multiple migrations the the estimated game downtime is 2 hours. Further details about this release below. Features New first tutorial mission Classic paint jobs *There are four new 'classic' skins for Aesir, Vanir, Nidhogg and Fenrir, which will restore the old look of those ship models when equipped Winter event “Typhon’s revenge” *Comets *White asteroid *New convoys *Baltar’s/Simon’s Lab (Eventshop). Balancing Changes Malefactor Type-1/Raven Mk VI-R Please note: Due to the following balancing changes, the Stealth ship and all related items have been removed from all player accounts with a full refund. This means for every stealth ship system you bought and/or upgraded, you have been compensated with the full buy/upgrade price (the refund is in tylium and tuning kits). Everyone can decide for himself whether to re-purchase the stealth ship or spend the resources on other ships. *Removed one Launcher Slot *'Stealth' role ability cannot be used in low-level sectors anymore (threat level below 12) *'Stealth' role ability now triggers its cooldown when turned off *Reduced turn rate basic from 53 to 51 *Reduced turn rate advanced from 63.65 to 53 *Coupled RCS Ducting are limited to 2 per ship *Fast-Loading Missile Racks are limited to 1 per ship *Heavy missiles: **removed chance for critical hits; **increased max damage from 500 to 750; and **reduced cool down by 30%. *Improved maneuverability for interceptor missiles *Carbon Composite Hull cool down bonus increased from 11% to 23% at max *Carbon Composite Hull Hull Point penalty reduced from 10% to 7.5% at max *20mm Autocannon Power Point Cost reduced from 2.5 to 2 *11.7mm Machine Gun Power Point Cost reduced from 1.6 to 1.4 *Flechette Gun Power Point Cost increased from 4 to 4.5 *Reduced damage high on Flechette Gun by 20% *EMP Mine Energy Drain increased *EMP Mine effect duration increased from 2 to 3 seconds. Viper Mk III/ War Raider Mk II *Basic Hull Point increased from 475 to 515 *Advanced Hull Point increased from 610 to 680 *Basic Hull Point Regeneration increased from 2.5 to 3.5 *Advanced Flank Speed increased from 55 to 57.5 *Boost Speed increased from 80 to 100 *Acceleration increased from 12 to 14 *Basic Power Point Regeneration increased from 5 to 5.2 *Advanced Power Point Regeneration increased from 5 to 5.5 *Basic Turnspeed increased from 50 to 51 *Advanced Turnspeed increased from 50 to 52.5. Heavy Raider (FR)/Raptor (FR) *Added Missile Jammer Computer (new item). Marauder/Rhino *Added FBS-12 Engine Overload System (new Item) *Added D-1 Energy Capacitor (new Item). Wraith/Maul *Added “Special Weapon” slot *Added “Role” slot *Added Anti-Capital Nuke Launcher (new Item). Banshee /Scythe *Added Capital 'Blaster' AC-42 (new Item) *Added AC-23 Armored Angel (new Item) *Added Reload Disrupter (new Item). Spectre/Glaive *Added Range Disrupter (new Item) *Added ALC 1.7 Area Flak Trap (new Item) *Added ALC 1.1 Flak Trap (new Item). Jormung/Jotunn *Added B-3 Energy Capacitor (new Item). Brimir/Surtur *Removed ability to attack strike vessels with Long-Range Guided Missile Rack *Removed ability to attack strike vessels with 130mm Artillery Cannon *Removed ability to jump to player beacons *Reduced lifetime on ‘Long Range Radar Guided Missile’ on all levels by 30 seconds *Reduced damage high on Area Flak Battery from 35 to 28. Basestar/Pegasus *Equipped new un-mirrored weapon systems *Hull Points increased from 50,000 to 80,000 *Hull Point recovery increased from 92 to 110 per second *Critical defense increased from 150 to 200 *Avoidance decreased from 45 to 15 *Turn speed increased from 5.2 to 6 *Turning acceleration reduced from 5.2 to 3 *Acceleration increased from 1 to 3 *Flank speed increased from 20 to 25 *Boost cost increased from 12 to 30 per second *FTL cost increased from 400 to 1000 per lightyear *Power Points increased from 1,000 to 2,000 *Power Point recovery increased from 50 to 60 per second *Firewall rating increased from 150 to 250 *Emitter rating increased from 150 to 250 *Visual range increased from 250m to 2,000m. Tylium *Increased Tylium rewards from NPCs. Sector Limits *First background preparations for the new sector limit system. **Complete system follows in 2016, including: ***Un-exploitable faction limits; and ***Sector specific limits for Brimir/Surtur. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where jump or re-log reset the cooldown timer of an ability *Fixed a bug where arena sectors were not properly closed after a match was finished *Removed deleted characters from the leaderboards *Fixed a bug where enemy brackets were invisible *Fixed the graphical effect for PD on Pegasus (didn’t cover the 360° angle) *Fixed a bug where low-res models of drones were invisible *Fixed a text key for savior in the title overview *Fixed a text bug in the 88mm ability tooltip for Cylons, showing the colonial item name *Fixed buff icon for capital engine overload system *Fixed a bug that caused items to get stuck in a constant reload or cool-down cycle after having been upgraded. Stealth Refund Info Read more here - http://www.bigpoint.com/bsgo/board/threads/stealth-ship-refund-table.32150/#post-432753 Hotfixes 16 December 2015 Today (December, 16th) at 14:00 CET (08:00 AM EST) we will deploy a hotfix for BSGO Game Update 53. The hotfix will take care of the missing Stealth Ship refunds and will also fix a critical bug with the Daily Assignments where Colonial player got a sector assigned for sector patrol that was actually not accessible. Change notes: *Fix for daily mission bug where Colonial players got a closed Cylon sector assigned for sector patrol *Fix for a bug that caused some items getting stuck in a constant cooldown cycle after purchase *Adjustments to Pegasus/Basestar explosions: Positions of shockwaves and slave explosion adjusted *Stealth Ship migration: Missing refunds will be added to the holds of the affected players after the deployment is complete. Category:Updates